Disco Dilemma
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Zoey has been asked to the disco by one of the hottest guys in school. What is Chase going to do about it? ChaseZoey. OneShot.


_Hey, guys. Look, there may be some loop-holes in my oneshot, but that's coz I've only ever seen three or four whole episodes of _Zoey 101. _So, just forgive me for those, okay? Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Dean._

Zoey Brookes looked around and frowned, and then continued running towards the gym. She had promised to play tennis with one of her best-friends, Chase Matthews, but she had been distracted and now she was late. When she finally reached the gym and opened the door, Chase was just coming out, zipping up his jacket and putting away his tennis racket. When he looked at her, he nodded and pursed his lips. Zoey paused for a moment to catch her breath. Then she looked up at him and put on an apologetic smile.

"I'm, like, so sorry!" Zoey began. "I was on my way here and then Dean came over!" Chase didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows. Zoey sighed. "Chase! I'm sorry I missed our game, but this is Dean! Dean Simon! The one that I've been crushing on for, like, a _month _now!!" Chase looked away. Zoey frowned in confusion. "Chase, he asked me to the disco! I'm going to the disco with Dean!" She squealed. Chase gave her a off-hand smile and shrugged.

"Cool, whatever," he said. Zoey frowned.

"What do you mean 'whatever'?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt. "I thought you would be happy for me." Chase clenched and unclenched his jaw, not meeting her eyes. He hated being a jerk to Zoey, and he hated it when she sounded upset, but he hated Dean, and he hated Dean even more now that he had asked Zoey to the disco the following night. "Chase…What's wrong?" Zoey asked softly, touching his arm. Chase pulled back abruptly.

"Look, Zoey, I like you, okay? That's what's wrong," Chase told her in a sharp voice. Zoey frowned, her blonde hair blowing in her eyes as the wind picked up. "That's why I'm annoyed that you're going to the dance with Dean, and that you stood me up for him—"

"I didn't stand you up—" Zoey began protesting but Chase held up his hand and she went quiet.

"It doesn't matter, alright?" Chase said quietly. He pushed past her and began walking back in the direction of his dorm. Zoey turned around and swallowed hard as he walked away.

"Chase!" She yelled, but he ignored her and kept walking.

* * *

"Dude, c'mon, the disco's in fifteen minutes, you still haven't had a shower!" Logan Reese leaned closer to Chase and then pulled away quickly. "And, uh, dude? You need one." He screwed up his nose and walked over to his wardrobe. Chase rolled his eyes and went back to staring up at the ceiling from his bed. Michael Barret came out from the bathroom, his hair wet and his top sticking to his torso a bit because he hadn't dried himself properly. When Logan came out of the wardrobe and realized that Chase hadn't moved, he frowned. "Yo dude, what's up?" He asked, coming over and standing over Chase's bed. 

"He ain't coming tonight coz Zoey's goin' with Dean," Michael said knowingly as he pulled his shoes on. Logan frowned.

"She's going with Dean?" Logan asked and Chase nodded glumly. "Oh, bummer, dude…" Logan twisted his mouth and glanced at himself in the mirror. "Zoey's one hot chick and you ain't the only one to notice that, looks like Deano beat you to asking her out." Chase shifted his angry eyes to Logan and glared at him. Logan held up his eyes. "Whoa, sorry, but it's true. Not like you haven't had enough chances coz you're around her so much, you're just too scared of being bounced and—"

" Logan!" Michael interrupted.

"Mm?" Logan looked up.

"Shut up, man, you ain't helping," Michael said.

"Alright alright, sorry," Logan said, backing away. "I'm just saying…" Logan grabbed his jacket and left the room. Michael watched him close the door, and then came over to Chase.

"You gonna be good, man?" He asked, punching Chase lightly on the shoulder. Chase nodded.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I guess I shoulda just told her earlier." Michael shrugged.

"I dunno, I mean, girls are unpredictable, right? I mean…Look at Nichole! I didn't know we'd end up together, but, hey!" Michael grinned and Chase twisted his mouth slightly and nodded. "Anyway, you all cool with staying here by yourself?" Chase gave him a wry grin as he sat up.

"Nah, I'm gonna need someone to tuck me in and read me a bedtime story," he said sarcastically. Michael whacked Chase on the shoulder.

"See ya, man!" Michael yelled over his shoulder as he left the room. Chase sighed and stared at the closed door glumly.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Zoey called as she saw Logan and Michael walk in. Logan wolf-whistled and Zoey hit him on the shoulder. She wore a black handkerchief top, which showed most of her back, aside from the strap that held it up, and most of her naval and also a white pair of jeans. "Shut up, dick," Zoey told Logan. He shrugged and kissed her quickly on the cheek. 

"You know you love me," he told her before brushing past as he saw a girl he liked on the other side of the room. Zoey rolled her eyes and Michael shook his head as they watched Logan for a moment.

"Hey, Michael," Zoey murmured, giving Michael a quick hug. She looked around for a moment. "Where's Chase?" She asked.

"Where's Dean?" Michael replied. Zoey smiled lightly.

"I didn't come with Dean, I told him that something had come up," Zoey replied. Michael grinned.

"He told you, right?" Michael asked. "That he liked you?" Zoey nodded, pushing a strand of golden-blonde hair out of her face. Michael glanced around and saw Nichole. He held up one finger, indicating he'd be there in a minute, then he grabbed Zoey's arm and pulled her out of the gym. Zoey frowned at him. "Look, Chase is up in our dorm. He didn't come because he's real upset about you being asked to the disco by Dean and you going with him and all. But now that you're not going with him…could you go and try to make him feel better?" Michael wheedled. Zoey grinned and nodded. "Thank you so much!! He's barely said a word!!" Zoey gave Michael another hug and then walked off quickly in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

Zoey opened the door to the boys room quietly, but not quietly enough. Chase heard it from where he was in front of his laptop, looking in the opposite direction, and called over his shoulder,

"I thought you guys wouldn't be back till—" Chase turned and saw it was Zoey. He gave her a strange look. "Oh, it's you," Chase muttered, turning back around. Zoey licked her lips quickly.

"Yeah, it's me!" Zoey said, trying a false grin and false cheerfulness. Chase didn't turn back around, but she heard his snort. Dropping the smile, Zoey came closer to his bed and sat down. Chase purposefully moved over a bit. Zoey sighed. "Chase, why didn't you come to the disco?" He looked up at her with deep, brown eyes which told her he knew she already knew. "Well, maybe I already knew, but…" Zoey drifted off, looking away. "Chase, you should've told me ages ago! Then none of this would've happened!" Chase closed his laptop and put it on the ground, then turned and propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at her.

"What do you mean 'none of this'?" He asked. Zoey shrugged.

"I don't know," she said helplessly. "Like…Me having a crush on Dean, me saying 'yes' to Dean…Everything!" Chase sighed and looked down at his duvet. Zoey bit her lower lip and reached over, running a hand down the material of his shirt. "I've liked you for ages, Chase, but you never said anything…" He tensed beneath her touch and looked up at her with hard eyes. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better," Chase muttered angrily. He pulled away from her hand. "Besides, shouldn't you be at the disco making out with Dean?" Zoey shook her head.

"No, I told Dean I couldn't go with him," Zoey replied. Chase's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"You think I'd lie to you?" She replied with a small smile. "And if turning down Dean isn't enough, maybe this is…" Zoey leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. Chase was at first surprised, but then returned the pressure. Zoey lost her balance slightly and tumbled onto him. Chase caught her arms and pulled her closer to him, so she was laying on top of him, her legs straddling his. His hands ran across her smooth skin as they skimmed up her back, and Zoey shivered slightly under his touch. When she pulled away and looked down at him, she laughed lightly.

"What?" Chase asked, looking up at her with a smile.

"You've got lip-gloss on your mouth," Zoey mumbled, wiping it off gently with her thumb. Then she leaned back down and kissed him again.

_Please review and check out my other _Zoey 101_ story. Also, if you've seen _High School Musical _I've got stories from there and a poll up in my profile about it now!_


End file.
